


Satisfied

by thotgreeves



Series: UmbrellaKink Fills [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Time, Forced Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Just...all of the abuse, Kink Meme, Let's say they're all 17., M/M, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Topping from the Bottom, Under-negotiated Kink, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotgreeves/pseuds/thotgreeves
Summary: Reginald chooses Klaus to satisfy his teenage brothers.





	1. LUTHER

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for this prompt on the kink meme: "Reginald forces Teen Klaus to sexually satisfy his teenage brothers to keep their natures in check. He sees using Allison or Vanya for it as uncouth but Klaus is clearly a denigrate and Reginald is a massive homophobe - femme, girly Klaus is an abomination as far as he's concerned. He sees no hypocrisy in the 'real' boys having sex/committing sexual acts with Klaus. Luther's standoffish and their encounters are cold, Diego's fascinated by Klaus and into it, Five is brutal with him and Ben is gentle, almost unwilling.
> 
> Reginald has Klaus checked over after each encounter as according to his specifications, Klaus needs to show where his brother came in or on him. Klaus doesn't have a choice, whether he has to jack their dick, blow them, get fucked -- that's his brother's choice"
> 
> Characters are aged-up in the timeline to all be like 16 with Five never leaving. Also, I'm sorry!

 Klaus wants to make a joke about Number One always coming first, but for the first time in his life, he doesn't feel like teasing.

"Why?"

"Because Dad says so."

Luther doesn't ask questions after that.

Klaus had half-expected his brother to push his face into a pillow, take him from behind and think of England (or, Allison), but instead he's torturing them both by fucking Klaus missionary-position.

Luther stares straight ahead, jaw grit and eyes burning into the wall as the headboard slams against it rhythmically: one achingly controlled and measured thrust after another.

He knows it's Luther's first time. Hell, Luther is so repressed that Klaus doubts he even masturbates. His cock is thick and even though Klaus had made sure to stretch himself out beforehand, it had hurt when Luther first pushed inside of him. Luther approached it like he did any other mission: never checking in on whether Klaus was okay and focusing instead on moving forward, ever the good boy scout.

Klaus closes his eyes and takes it, focusing on the feeling of being dragged up and down the mattress, trying not to think of his Reginald's cold grey eyes telling him this is all he's good for.

Klaus wonders if Luther is even enjoying this. His brother is breathing harshly through his nose and making close to no sound. His usually pale neck has turned a bright, raw red, as if years of pent-up emotion is locked in there and threatening to get out. Luther has kept his distance from Klaus, body deliberately raised so their torsos are barely touching and head held high, and Klaus toys with the idea of reaching up to lick the line of sweat along the thick vein pulsing below Luther's jaw. Just to see if his control would slip.

He doesn't, though. He knows Reginald wants him to stay passive. _On the receiving end_. He keeps his hands curled in the bedsheets and comforts himself with the fact that no ghosts have appeared to watch him get fucked, at least he can bare it alone-

Then Luther accidentally finds that little bundle of nerves inside of Klaus that makes his flaccid cock stand to attention and a breathy little moan escape his lips.

Their eyes connect for the first time - Luther's wide and scared.

Klaus wonders if they're both thinking about how Klaus sounded just like that bitch in the porno they had gathered to watch one night with Diego and Ben, right before they all found out just how rigorously monitored they really were, Reginald somehow just _knowing_ - 

Klaus arches his hips against Luther's stilled ones and hooks a tentative leg up and over his shoulder to urge him to keep going, because maybe he should be allowed to enjoy this too, maybe he does like the way he's being stretched out as Luther thrusts back in, deeper than before. Less controlled. Huge hand pushing Klaus's thigh even further back in response to the noises now spilling out of Klaus with abandon. Because if Klaus is intended for this, then maybe he can just shut off and give himself over to that feeling of his brother's cock hitting that sweet spot that had only ever been touched with his own fingers before, again and again-

Luther comes first and Klaus regrets not making that joke.

It's almost frightening, the way Luther had kept so silent and stoic right up until the very last second, and then tilts his head back to let out an animalistic roar as he slams Klaus up against the headboard one final time.

He tries to pull out before coming inside of him but Klaus springs forward, and with grim determination, holds onto his brother tightly with fingers pressed into his muscled shoulders. Luther lets out a confused sound but doesn't fight back, one hand moving to the small of Klaus' back to push him closer, hips stuttering as he sinks every last drop of his seed into Klaus.

Then it's over and Klaus is falling back onto the mattress and Luther still refuses to look at him.

His eyes are shut as he hovers above Klaus, chest heaving. Klaus notes absently that hair has started to grow there, light and wiry, in the shiny slick between his pectorals. Klaus touches his own smooth chest, feeling his rabbit-fast heartbeat begin to calm.

"Did you - ?"

Klaus realizes what Luther means only after the huge hand is pawing blindly under the bedsheets and grasps hold of Klaus' still half-hard cock. _Oh_. With the same steely resolve one might use when unclogging a toilet, Luther gets Klaus off with three perfunctory strokes.

Klaus whines when he comes and Luther whips his hand away as if he's been burned.

The mattress shifts under Luther's weight when he finally stands, drawing his body upwards to full height. Klaus wonders if Luther feels changed in the same way Klaus does: used up, sore, virginal no longer. Or maybe it's different. Maybe Luther feels like a man now.

Klaus hates him, for a brief moment.

"I'll get - a towel." Luther says, stilted, his back to Klaus.

Klaus guesses that this means Luther intends to clean his come out of him. _What a nice boy_.

"You always were one to prove Daddy raised you right."

He tells himself he meant it to be a light-hearted jib, to break this awful tension between them, but it rings out harsh and damning. Luther's head lowers and his shoulders sink. He retreats to his bathroom without another word.

Klaus waits until he hears running water until he stiffly gets to his feet and walks - or, he realizes with a hiss, limps - out of the bedroom.

* * *

 

Reginald has him up in stirrups and inspects his hole to make sure he isn't lying.

A gloved finger pulls out of him and Klaus hisses, stomach churning as he feels Luther's seed drip out of him. Reginald removes his surgical gloves and discards them in a bin, seemingly satisfied.

He makes some notes on a pad and Klaus is reminded of a boring agricultural documentary he had found Five watching one day, where a farmhand had been tasked with observing and taking count of how many cows the bull had bred that day.

_"We all gotta get our rocks off somehow, right?" Klaus had quipped, and Five had rolled his eyes lazily, teleporting from his bed to slam the door in Klaus's face._

"Did you - ?" Reginald stops himself.

Klaus suppresses the hysterical bubble of laughter in his throat. Reginald and Luther can both make peace with killing for a living, but they still can't bring themselves to ask Klaus if he had a fucking orgasm.

"After." Klaus answers, staring at the wall over Reginald's shoulder.

Reginald gives a satisfied nod, as if it's better for Klaus to not have enjoyed the act itself.

"This will help a great deal in controlling any…wayward urges that your brother may have."

Klaus wonders if he knows about the way Luther and Allison hold hands under the dinner table when they think nobody is watching. It occurs to him, bitterly, that he may not be the only one being punished here - but that train train of thought is cut short when his Father's heavy hand claps down on his bare shoulder.

"Keep up the good work, Number Four. You will assist Number Two tomorrow."

It's only after Reginald has left and Grace is gently - so very, very gently - easing him out of the stirrups that Klaus allows himself to cry.


	2. DIEGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy everyone thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos and coming on this messed-up ride!! y'all are the best. This chapter turned out to have way more feelings and less smut than I think me or anyone else wanted it to!! If there's a tonal shift I'm sorry I just stan Diego too hard to let him be too much of an asshole. Also I like it when they call each other baby and it's canon so sue me!!

Mom has to be there when it’s Diego’s turn.

Diego is distrustful of Klaus as a rule, because Diego is Klaus’ absolute favorite to prank (he always has the best reactions), and he’s even more distrustful of their Father. 

“But I don’t get it.”

“It’s true, hun.” Mom says with a placating hand on Diego’s shoulder from where she is perched beside him on the bed. It’s sweet, Klaus thinks as he stands alone against the wall, how Diego still searches her face as if she’s capable of telling lies. “Klaus is going to help satisfy your needs. Right, sweetie?” 

Klaus reminds himself this isn’t a betrayal. She’s a machine programmed to do everything his Father wants. She’s right - this is what Klaus is here for. 

“Yep.” 

“I really get to have sex with Klaus?”

Klaus’s stomach flips.

Maybe it’s the way Diego is talking about him as if he isn’t even there. Maybe it’s how he says it like he’s getting a Christmas gift in July – unexpected, but ready to be opened. Maybe it’s how, underneath the confusion, there’s a hitch in his voice that Klaus can’t deny is anything other than pure, unbridled excitement.

Klaus had been frightened Diego would react with disgust, or anger, but this fills him with a different kind of fear.

 _“I really get to have sex with Klaus?”_  

It makes him want to curl in on himself and turn invisible.

It also makes his cock twitch.

“You two behave now.” Mom says, standing, as pleased as if she had taught her quarrelling sons to kiss and make up. She puts one hand on Klaus’s forearm, smiling brightly, and he smiles back.

Then the door closes and Diego rises to his feet and everything goes to shit.

“Does this mean you fucked Luther?”

Klaus’s dick gives another involuntary twitch. _That’s new_. Diego is accusing him of something, using the same tone as when he thinks Klaus has (and probably did) steal something from his room, but it’s darker than it ever has been before. Possessive, almost. Jealous that Luther, again, has taken something before Diego got the chance.

Or maybe he really is just mad at Klaus for being weak enough to submit himself to that, but Klaus doesn’t like that idea as much.

“I mean.” Klaus shrugs and looks away, pretends to do the macho-guy act he feels inclined to try out around Diego, because Diego is always telling him to _toughen up_. To not be such a _sissy_ about things. If he’d known how those words hurt him, Diego probably would have stopped by now. But Klaus would never open up to him that way. He’s weak, but not _that_ weak. “I took him like a pro.”

Diego doesn’t say anything for a while and Klaus wonders if he's repulsed by him after all. Then, a look Klaus has rarely seen on his brother creeps across his face: uncertainty. 

“D-did you like it?”

Klaus is thrown by this question. Luther hadn’t asked anything like that. It reminds him of how similar Klaus and Diego really are, in a way that Diego just _hates_. Hates Klaus for. Because Diego is sensitive too. The macho-guy act is also just that for Diego – an act. Because he won’t let himself be seen the way Klaus does. Because he’s terrified of having their Father look at him with the same disdain he wears for Klaus, when Reginald tars him with words like _“weak”_ and _“feminine”_ , like it’s poison dripping out of his mouth. It’s why Diego hits Klaus harder than he needs to in training. Because whilst Diego wants Klaus to be stronger, he wants _himself_ to be stronger even more.

It’s also why he’s now closing the gap between them, searching Klaus’ face for any signs that he’s breaking, those deep brown eyes of his so fucking _caring_ that it makes Klaus want to punch it off of him -

Klaus examines his fingernails with feigned disinterest. “Luther? He could’ve been better.”

Diego kisses him. Full on the lips.

Klaus has been kissed before. Given up pretty much everything but his hole (not that Reginald believed that part) so aside from the shock that _Diego is kissing him_ , it fills Klaus’s heart with a sudden rush of affection when he realizes he might be Diego’s _first kiss_.

It makes sense, Klaus thinks, as his shock melts away and he allows Diego to continue eagerly smooshing their lips together, catching his teeth. If Klaus hadn’t thought he was so slick in sneaking out (and sneaking people in) all these years, he doubts he would have had a chance to experiment with anyone either. No, Diego had focused his whole life on training to beat Luther, not allowing for any distractions, trying to escape his baser instincts –

That’s probably part of the reason Klaus has turned into such a degenerate, he accepts idly, as he guides his own lips more confidently against Diego’s, grinning when he teases out a soft groan. He’ll take any distraction from training. A hand on his cock is preferable to a hand slamming into his solar plexus any day of the week. _Weak, weak, weak_.

He scares Diego off by slipping him the tongue.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

Diego’s panicking now. Something about it makes Klaus go soft. Diego will never be like Luther. Although he’ll never admit it, or maybe even realize it, Diego needs someone to take care of him. Guide him. It’s the reason he’ll never grow out of needing Mom the way most of them already have.

It’s why Klaus perches next to Diego after he retreats to the edge of bed, mirroring the way Mom had, only Klaus lets his hand roam to Diego’s knee.

“What’s the matter, _baby_?” Diego shivers, and Klaus files that away for later, honey dripping from his voice before he drops the stinger. “Can’t get it up?”

Diego bristles and whips to face Klaus, eyes darkened with arousal. There’s a sinful piece of Klaus that’s excited by how much Diego _wants_ this, wants _Klaus_ , yet is still trying to hold himself back. It’s the complete reversal of his time with Luther – this time, Klaus feels like a prize.

“S-sure I can.” Diego meets his challenge the way Klaus knew he would. He spreads his legs wide to show the outline of his cock straining against the thin material of his pants. He points to it, as if Klaus can’t see for himself. “Well? Gonna do something about it?”

It’s a stupid display of toxic male bravado, and Diego’s voice shakes without conviction as he says it, but the effect it has on Klaus is electric. He can practically feel his own pre-come dampening the fabric of his underwear.

Maybe Reginald was right about him being hopeless, after all.  

Klaus rewards Diego by unzipping his pants and freeing his cock, taking him in his hand experimentally. Diego isn’t the biggest he’s seen, but he likes the way it curves, musing on how nicely it’ll slip to the back of his mouth when Klaus deepthroats him. Diego hisses as Klaus begins to stroke and lets his head tilt back.

“That’s it. I’m going to Hell.”

“Right beside you, baby.”

Diego’s cock pulses in his hand and pearls of pre-come bubble from the head. Klaus leans down to lick him clean, maybe coax out some more, but Diego’s fist is in his hair before he can get a good mouthful-

“N-no, I want to – ” Suddenly Diego can’t say _fuck_ either. “If L-Luther did it, then I want to.”

Diego’s cheeks are bright red and boyish and all of his control is gone, but he doesn’t say anything more. Klaus realizes with a jolt of arousal that Diego is waiting for his permission. 

Klaus has never really taken charge of sexual encounters. He usually just lets things happen to him. But his body responds in a carnal way to how Diego moans and goes pliant when Klaus presses him back against the mattress, to the whines his brother makes when Klaus orders him to stay still and not to touch himself whilst he waits for Klaus to shuck off his own undergarments, how Diego can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes his lips when Klaus straddles him at long last. Klaus was right. Diego needs guidance, and Klaus can take care of that, just so long as he doesn’t stare into Diego’s dreamy eyes, which begin to shutter as Klaus sinks down onto his leaking cock-

Diego’s hands shoot out to grab his hips and force him to hover mid-air. Klaus writhes, impatient. _Why do they always cut it off when it’s getting good for him…?_

“Klaus” Klaus can tell how much self-restraint it’s taking Diego to even speak. “Y-you want this too, right?”

Klaus swallows. Smiles. Leans down to kiss Diego, tongue pushing past his closed lips, then pulls back to whisper against the shell of his ear:

“I want you inside of me. _Baby_.”

"It's just, Klaus, b-baby, I think that you're amazing-"

Klaus tunes him out and focuses on the feeling. He moans at the satisfying stretch of Diego’s cock as it finally curves inside of him, steadying his hands on Diego’s chest, and then he’s forcing himself down to the hilt way too fast, swallowing Diego up, greedy for him-

“ _Shit_!”

Diego’s hips spasm and Klaus’s hole is flooded with seed before he’s even moved.

Then everything is painfully still.

Klaus’s own erection wilts in front of Diego’s eyes. He hasn’t felt this betrayed by his body since it responded to Luther's directionless plowing. Diego turns his face away from him.

“Hey.”

Klaus pushes against Diego’s chest, harder than necessary, because this wasn’t meant to happen, _they_ weren’t meant to turn out like this, and Diego isn’t allowed to treat Klaus like he’s invisible after coming inside of him, not like –

Diego turns back to face him, eyes watery, and Klaus laughs.

Of course Diego is embarrassed. Diego is so _sensitive_. Maybe even more sensitive than Klaus -

Klaus barely has time to register the betrayal that flashes across Diego’s face, doesn’t get the chance to wipe Diego’s tears away with his thumbs, because he’s falling off the bed and hitting the ground hard before he can.

Because Diego is suddenly on his feet and punching a fucking hole in the wall -

“ _Fuck_!”

“Aw, come on, I wasn’t laughing at you. _Baby_.”

Klaus has said the wrong thing again. He meant it the way Diego liked it, breathy in his ear, but it comes out sounding like a playground taunt.   

“Wh-why’d you have to do it like that?” Diego blurts out, eyes hurt and full of shame, and Klaus can’t say sorry in fear of his voice breaking. Why did he do it like that?

_“I really get to have sex with Klaus?”_

Diego turns away from him and leans his head against wall, the way Klaus has seen him do after losing a sparring match to Luther, whole body thrumming with frustration. Klaus’s own body aches with disappointment. He wants to tell Diego it’s okay. It’s normal. Klaus doesn’t fucking care, he just wants to curl up in Diego’s arms and beg Diego to let him press his tongue against his again. But instead Klaus is failing at the one thing he’s meant to be good at, with the only person he can even remotely stomach doing it with, but at least he knows how to win Diego back -

“Diego. _Diego_. It’s no big deal, I’ll get you hard again in no time -”

“No.” Diego’s harsh voice cuts him off. “This was – this was all wrong.”

And Klaus curses himself for being right all along - this _is_ different from the time with Luther. This time is much worse. Luther had been strong enough to pretend this was all okay, that Klaus was okay, but Diego is about to shatter that illusion, just like he’s shattering Klaus-

“Can you just – leave?”

Diego still won’t look at him. Klaus angrily tugs his clothes back on, not even attempting to wipe away Diego’s drying seed on his thighs even though he knows it’ll stain his pants. 

“Oh, I’m leaving.”

He doesn’t leave. His hand is frozen on the doorknob. He knows if he takes one last look at his brother’s back then his resolve will crumble, so he stares straight ahead.

“You’re a lousy lay, you know that, Diego?”

That's when he leaves.

* * *

 

Reginald doesn’t make him get back in the stirrups. Klaus gets the dignity of leaning over a desk and presenting himself this time.  

“He took you?” Reginald says, faintly accusing, and Klaus is glad that he can’t see his face from this position.

“We were going to do more, but then he got…excited.”

“Number Two never has quite been able to live up to expectations.”

Klaus feels angry indignation rise up in his throat, he wants to protest, to defend Diego’s honor, but then he remembers the sound Diego's fist made when it hit the wall. He wonders if that punch was meant for him.

“Turn over.”

Klaus obeys, stretching out his leg and holding it high like a gymnast, showing off what's left of Diego on his inner thighs. This time he stares defiantly at Reginald, who writes in his pad, daring him to meet his gaze. And then he does.

“Should I be expecting him to thank me the way Number One did?”

Leave it to Reginald to have a flair for the dramatic. Maybe Klaus takes after him after all. Klaus almost loses his balance as he drops his leg and stumbles against desk behind him. Not for the first time, Klaus resents how he can't even wish his Father dead, because that means never being free of him.

“I don’t think he was totally satisfied with my performance.”

Reginald _tsks_. A familiar wave of self-loathing washes over Klaus.

“You’ll just have to be better for Number Five, then, won't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo so I'm actually trying to add some depth and characterization into this fucked-up fic by showing the progression of Klaus' mental state as a result of how each different encounter affects him. Let me know what you think! Also, I wanted to wrap this up to have four chapters for each brother, but should Klaus and Diego get one more rodeo?


	3. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo the response to this fic has been unreal, thank you all for continuing to read!! That being said- 
> 
> WARNING: Even though there's no sex or even two-sided sexual contact in this, this is probably The Worst One. I have a reason for it, but Five is fucking mean to Klaus here. The prompt was 'Five is brutal with Klaus', which is both true and not true, so I apologize if what follows is a thing nobody asked for. Specific warnings for verbal humiliation, poorly-negotiated kink, forced cross-dressing and some misgendering. If this is not For You then please wait for the Klaus/Ben chapter. 
> 
> This is also Long so if you just want to cut to the smut, control+F on: Fuck it.

"On your knees."  
  
Five doesn't quite respond in disgust when Klaus explains why he's in his room, but he isn't exactly thrilled either. Rather, he addresses the situation with the cold, clinical interest of a logician weighing up his options.   
  
Out of all of his siblings, Klaus has always thought that Five resembles their Father the most.    
  
"I don't have much interest in fucking you." Five tells him plainly. "Or in you touching me."  
  
_This_ meets Klaus' expectations. There had always been something quite asexual about Five.   
  
"But if we're being forced into this experiment, and you're up for it, then there are…some avenues I'd be interested in exploring with you."  
  
Five scowls when Klaus doesn't say anything. Klaus hadn't realized it was a question.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sure. Sounds like a party." Klaus says, and Five's expression darkens.   
  
"Are you high?"  
  
_Barely._ Klaus just smiles, wide and dreamy.    
  
"What is it I'm meant to write in that little report card you brought?" That sobers Klaus up. "I doubt Dad would be pleased if he knew you turned up barely lucid. What happens if I send you back to him with an _**F**_ \- unsatisfactory performance?"  
  
"No!" Klaus falls forward in a begging position in front of Five. "I'll do whatever you want, okay? Just - don't be an asshole and fuck up my report card?"  
  
Klaus looks up hopefully. Five stares straight through him - unmoved, yet curious. A scientist assessing which area of his new test subject to slice into.   
  
"So you consent to letting me treat you however I see fit?"  
  
A shiver runs down his spine at the hard tone of Five's voice. Luther had approached him with a carefully measured distance, whilst Diego had been close enough to smother, but both handled him with a certain level of care. He wonders if Five will be the one to break him. The other two probably hadn't even realized they could hurt Klaus if they wanted to. Five is making it very clear that he's considering the possibility.   
  
Klaus tried to have his cake and eat it too with Diego. Maybe he needs some sense slapped into him. He hums his agreement.   
  
"We're doing a scene."  
  
Klaus doesn't know what that means, Five has never had much theatrical interest, but Klaus is nothing if not a good performer. He sits back on his heels and throws an arm over his face: "We few, we happy few, we band of brothers-"  
  
"I've never found you funny." Five snits, heading to his book shelf and slipping out a plain black book, cover removed. He licks a finger and finds the page he wants immediately. "Keep reciting Shakespeare at me and I'll gag you."   
  
Maybe it's just the buzz of his high, but there's something about Five that makes him push back. "I always knew you were kinky, Five-"  
  
"The safeword is peanut-butter."  
  
And maybe Klaus is more fucked up than he thought, because none of that sentence makes any sense to him, no matter how he tries to rejumble it. He just nods and hopes Five won't notice how little of this he's actually following...  
  
"Call me sir."   
  
A manic bubble of laughter escapes his throat at the sight of little Number 5, still in shorts because he hasn't hit a growth spurt like all the others yet, ordering him around.  
  
"You always have had issues with authority." Five says coolly. "That's why the rest of us get to treat you like our bitch now, isn't it?"  
  
That hits like a bucket of icy water. Klaus's smile falls.   
  
_"I really get to have sex with Klaus?"_  
  
Five is waiting for an answer.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Klaus feels gratified by the sharp, almost imperceptible intake of breath this earns from Five.   
  
"It's a shame I wasn't able to prepare for this in advance." Five muses, pulling out a chair from his desk and sitting down in front of Klaus, legs spread. "Eyes to the ground, _Four_."   
  
Klaus makes a great deal in rolling his eyes from Five's face to the floor. Five chides him by resting his foot on his head and forcing it down so low that his chin nearly hits the carpet.   
  
"I would have asked you to dress up for me." Five continues, and Klaus' stomach does a little flip, because surely Five doesn't mean what Klaus thinks he means. "In fact, I'm a little offended you didn't. How about you go to Mom's room and put some effort into your appearance?"  
  
Klaus tries to swallow but his throat has dried up. "You know I'm not allowed."  
  
His heart seizes when, like a ghost he isn't powerful enough to banish, Klaus's vision fills with the icy expression on Reginald's face when he found Klaus at the bottom of the staircase that day, cradling his bleeding jaw, having tripped whilst wearing Grace's best heels and poufy summer dress.   
  
_Abomination._  
  
Five must sense he's about to protest. His foot presses Klaus face-down into the carpet.   
  
"I insist."  
  
On any other day, in any other situation, the idea that he's free to slip into Mom's clothes  and parade around the house in them would fill Klaus with a rush of joy. But not like this. Not for Five, who's heel is still digging into his crown, barely letting him up for air.   
  
Five isn't even fucking him and yet Klaus has never felt so exposed.   
  
Five's foot gives an impatient tap. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Klaus's head pounds: _no, no, no_.   
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The pressure on his head finally relents.   
  
"Good. Then get going, _chop chop_. You look like shit."

 

* * *

  
  
"This one is very pretty. It matches your eyes." Klaus wonders if it's a cruel glitch in Grace's programming, her code to love her children unconditionally overriding the rules of what they are and are not allowed to do. He hopes she won't be punished and reprocessed if Reginald finds out.   
  
She helps Klaus choose the outfit out of her own wardrobe and shows him how to dab his cheeks with rouge and stain his lips with the perfect red he'd always admired on her. She even begins to carefully apply the eyeliner he had once stolen from her make-up drawer, but when Klaus starts to cry, she thinks it's by her own hand. She takes a scented wipe to take away the dark smudges left by his tears and watches with a serene, proud expression as he shakily rings his own eyes. "Good job, Klaus."  
  
"Thank you, Mom." Klaus tells himself he's outgrown her, that he's not a needy baby like Diego is, even as he's wrapping his arms around her tightly and wishing her promise to make him some shortbread cookies could still fix everything wrong in the world. 

 

* * *

  
  
Five sets down his little black book and makes Klaus do a full-body turn when he comes back into the room. Making absolute sure Klaus made the effort Five demanded of him.  
  
"You look slutty." Five says finally, but he seems satisfied by this. "Good legs."  
  
Klaus curtsies.   
  
He had to dig past the racks of identical dresses in Grace's wardrobe to find the good shit. Klaus has been obsessed with this dress ever since the first time he saw Grace wearing it for one of Reginald's rare parties. He knew it would look good on him. A deep forest green, figure-hugging velvet, yet conservative enough to stop at his knees and cover his non-existent bust. The matching heels are too snug, his toes hanging over the edge, but Klaus knows he would feel incredible in them if it weren't for the sordid occasion-  
  
Five clears his throat. "Panties?"  
  
Klaus nods. He comforts himself with the knowledge he didn't have to root around Mom's underwear drawer. No, he has his own small lingerie collection, stuffed in the recesses of his room.   
  
"Show me."  
  
Klaus's fingers shake as he rolls up the material his dress up to show Five his panties. Black lace, delicately patterned, the strain of his bulge making them near see-through. From behind, his ass is on full display. Five makes a low sound of approval when he makes Klaus do another turn.    
  
Klaus does not have a lot of shame left in him, has done things far worse than this, but for some reason his cheeks are burning.   
  
"Keep it like that." Five instructs when Klaus is about to smooth the dress back down his thighs. Klaus gives pause, eyes darting up to see Five has now crossed his legs, tight. "I want to see just how much of an insatiable little tramp you actually are."  
  
Klaus shudders, straightening up and letting his hands fall to his sides.   
  
"Good girl."  
  
Another shudder. This one goes straight to his dick and Klaus feels repulsed by himself. Five stares back, as if waiting for resistance. When it doesn't come, he transports to his bed and picks up a pillow, throwing it to Klaus. It hits him in the face before he can catch it. He holds it over his lower body.   
  
"Fuck it."  
  
Klaus must be mishearing him again. "What?"  
  
Five lets out an agitated sigh and pinches brow, the way he used to do when explaining the rules to one of his board game that Klaus was struggling to follow. "You are so fucking slow sometimes, you know that?" He puts his hands on his hips. "See that pillow? The one you're holding?"  
  
Klaus looks down at it dumbly. "Yes." Five  _tsks_ and Klaus's back goes ramrod straight. "Yes, sir."

Five stares Klaus full in the face.

"I am going to watch as you get down on all-fours and hump that pillow like the horny slut we both know you are."

"But-"  
  
"You didn't think I actually did want you anywhere near my dick, did you?" Five interrupts, patronizing.   
  
"No, sir." Klaus clutches one hand to his pulsing head. So much for being high making this more bearable. "But I don't think Dad wants us to do it like this-"  
  
"This is what I want." Five interrupts him, moving back to sit in his chair. "So do it."  
  
Klaus feels a little silly, at first, as he sinks down and straddles either side of the pillow. He would probably laugh if he didn't feel so fucking empty inside. He gives an experimental rock of his body. His cock is hard and heavy in tight panties but it glides across the soft surface too easily, not nearly enough friction for it to feel good.   
  
He slides his eyes over to Five, expecting to be berated again, but what he sees instead makes his stomach flip: Five, legs spread wide in his chair, hand on his crotch, clutching himself through his shorts.   
  
"Don't stop until you've come." Five grits out, a little sheen of sweat on his forehead. "And if you try and touch yourself I'll bind your hands behind your back."  
  
That's an order so clear that even Klaus doesn't have trouble following it.   
  
This isn't about the pillow, Klaus realizes, as he spreads his legs wider and humps into a little crease he's made in the lining. This is about Klaus obeying Five. Being good for his brother. And he hates himself for it, but as soon as that all falls into place, everything becomes so much easier. How nice it is to shut his restless mind off and just give in. He sees the effect this having on Five and it's making Klaus's whole body tingle too, self-consciousness melting away as he chases after his own pleasure, following the orders Five barks out-  
  
_"Turn a little, I want to see your ass."_  
  
_"Slow down, you'll come when I say you can come."_  
  
_"Lift your hips higher, put some effort into it, you lazy slut"._  
  
Luther had been silent and lifeless. Diego full of desperate affection. Five is _destroying_ him, inside and out, and Klaus - Klaus listens, and follows, unable to help the noises falling out of his mouth like prayers every time Five praises him.  
  
_"So pretty like that, Klaus, making an effort for once, all for me."_

Klaus frightens himself with his own volume and his hand flies to cover his mouth.   
  
"Bite the pillow if you can't control yourself." Five rasps. "Bite it like the little pillow-munching bitch you are."  
  
Klaus's teeth sink into the soft material dutifully. He moans around it, drool slipping from his lips, on his side and humping the pillow shallowly between his thighs, making sure to stay too slow to finish yet, because he can't disappoint Five, not when he' s been giving him such a good performance so far-  
  
"Fuck. You can't even help yourself, can you, you fucked-up _pill-head_ -"   
  
Klaus frowns at that, his heated body running cold for a moment, because that's not an order. He tries to focus on controlling his bucking hips, because he wants to be allowed to come, wants to come so fucking badly and _nobody ever lets him_ -   
  
"You're gagging for it, aren't you? Maybe you should do this full-time. You're not made for fighting, are you, Klaus? This line of work suits you better-"  
  
Klaus's rhythm stutters against the pillow for a moment, the heady bliss of pleasure in his mind starting to fade as Five's voice rings louder with every word.   
  
"You want a cock inside of you, don't you?" His eyes are closed but he's sure Five must have his dick out by now, because he can hear the slick sounds of jacking off, almost furious skin-on-skin. "How was it with Luther? Bet he wrecked you-"  
  
Klaus doesn't think Five has noticed he's stopped moving.   
  
"You must've hated it at first, but I bet you were begging him by the end-"  
  
He wants to take the pillow and covers his ears with it, but he can't, biting harder than ever just in case a sob escapes him.   
  
"And Diego, poor Diego having to take Luther's second-hand goods. You made it up to him though, right? Rode him all night like the cumslut you are. Did you dress up for him? He'd like you all trussed up-"  
  
Klaus sounds tortured even around the pillow. Because, as if by their own volition, his hips are moving again, knees knocking together as he pistons himself into the pillow, even he doesn't feel good about it anymore-   
  
"Oh?" A smirk in Five's voice. "Don't tell me you disappointed him?"   
  
_This_ is how he deserves to be treated, Klaus tells himself dully, because no matter how hard he tries to deny it, he _likes_ it .His body is getting off on being reminded of just how worthless he really is-  
  
"How'd you manage to fuck up the one thing you're any good at?  
  
It doesn't even matter _what_ he's saying anymore, just _how_ he's saying it. It has Klaus writhing helplessly against the pillow. He opens his eyes to look at Five, who's still fisting his own length, silently begging.   
  
Five is unforgiving even though Klaus can tell he's close too.   
  
"Take your panties off before your ruin them with that useless little dick of yours."   
  
Klaus obeys without thinking twice, almost crying with relief when the cool air licks his cock.  
  
"Don't you dare come first, Klaus."  
  
But it's too late, even as the words stab deep in his chest, Klaus can't stop himself. The smooth fabric on his chafed cock is too good to give up, no matter what the repercussions of ignoring Five will be-  
  
"I swear to God I'll tell Dad what a disobedient bitch you've been if you do it first-"  
  
Klaus cries when he comes, hard and dry and unsatisfying, hips spasming into the pillow over and over. He hears Five follow him with a muffled yell.   
  
_"I'll tell Dad."_  
  
Klaus turns his back to Five and curls in on himself, shivering, hoping he hasn't ruined Mom's dress. His eyeliner has run and he can feel it, wet and sticky, on his cheeks.

"That was good. Seriously, Klaus, I never thought you'd actually let me discipline you like that." He holds himself tighter when he hears Five stand, dreading what he'll say next. He hears Five rummage for something, likely cleaning his hands off, and his heart picks up speed when he feels footsteps coming towards him. He almost yelps when a blanket is dropped over his half-naked form.

“The dress was a nice touch, right? I thought you’d like that.” Five remains standing behind him. “I don’t get why you do it, but I’ll admit it doesn’t look half-bad on you. We’ll have to wipe your face before you leave, don’t want anyone noticing how you’ve dolled yourself up.”

Klaus sniffs and his chest pulses and he tries to stuff his fist in his mouth before Five hears the hiccup in his throat.

“Klaus. Hey. You're not crying, are you?” Klaus flinches at the contact of Five’s hand on his bare forearm. He tries to resist but Five rolls him over with an insistent tug, and the pillow comes with him, sandwiched between his aching thighs. Five covers his modesty from where the blanket has slipped. “Klaus, what's wrong?”

Klaus stares up at him with wet, distrustful eyes. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Five looks completely out of his element. His adult-like demeanor has melted away and his voice comes out small and childish.

“Didn’t you like it?”

“ _No_.” Klaus all but wails.

Five stumbles backwards and his hands disappear in his own hair fretfully, brow crumpling in frustration. “Why didn’t you use the safe word then?”

Klaus winces at the anger in his voice.

“Please don’t tell Dad, sir, I’ll do better-”

“You don’t have to say that anymore, Klaus, it’s over-”

Klaus’s cock is chafed and sensitive but he begins to hump the pillow again, because maybe that’ll please Five and he won’t shout at Klaus anymore-

“Peanut butter.” Five thunders, senselessly, transporting to his desk. “Fucking hell. I said it was peanut butter!”

Five flips through the pages of his little black book, frantically researching how to adequately carry out something called _aftercare_ for another thing called _subspace_ , cursing Klaus for _not paying any fucking attention_ to his _clearly negotiated_ _rules_ , leaving Klaus curled up and weeping and begging Five to promise he’ll tell Reginald how good Klaus was for him tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Klaus doesn’t need to strip or bend over or expose himself to Reginald this time. Instead he shows him the pillow for proof.

Reginald just laughs and Klaus has never felt worse. Reginald _never_ laughs.

“Oh, Five.” Reginald shakes his head, almost fond. “Pity he didn’t want to touch you. Still, it’s good he could still find a creative use for you, don’t you think?”

“Yes, sir.” Klaus responds, automatic and numb.

Reginald’s pen stops on his pad and his eyebrow raises at the new title, but he doesn’t make further comment.

“And did you like the respite from being taken? Or did it make you feel empty?” Reginald’s cruel eyes size Klaus up. “Don’t try to lie to me. Five will be turning in his performance report to me shortly.”

Klaus wonders dully what Diego wrote about him.

“I just followed the orders he gave me.” 

Reginald lets out another _tsk_ , clearly not believing him. Klaus’s heart aches. Even in this, of all things, he craves Reginald’s approval. He's trying his best out here. 

“D-Dad.” Klaus hasn’t stuttered since childhood. Words are his only real weapon and he made sure to always use them well. He feels that defense crumbling now. “Can we stop now? I swear I learned my lesson-”

“Have you?” Reginald’s eyes, lifeless and damning, bore into him.

Klaus can’t bring himself to answer.

“It wouldn’t be fair to stop before letting Number Six have his turn, would it?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading im sorry pls let me have it in the comments.
> 
> i have some ideas of how I'm going to interpret the ben/klaus dynamic in this verse, but it might take a few days longer than I hoped, so let me know if there's anything specifically you want to see from them!!! hugs maybe!!


	4. BEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: starts out sad then gets soft (then sad again)

“No.”

“What?” 

Klaus can only stare at Ben dumbly. Nobody has turned him down before. 

“I won’t.” Ben says, chin jutting out bravely in the way he does when he’s steeling himself to letting his horrors out. Then, by the same token, fear fills his eyes and he casts his gaze away from Klaus. “I can’t.”

Reginald has specifically tasked him with serving Ben after a mission. _As a reward_. Klaus privately thinks this is a bad idea because Ben is still numb with trauma and desperately wants to be left by alone to recover. The day had ended like they almost always end: with Ben unleashing the tentacles and watching blank-faced as heads were popped off of bodies with the same ease Diego had once used to decapitate one of Vanya’s dolls.

_“Don’t you want to thank your brother, Number Four, for everything he’s done for you?” Reginald’s tone is final “You should especially want to return the favor after today, seeing as you were of absolutely no use yourself.”_

Klaus had known this would be a challenge. That’s why he’d come prepared. 

“That’s okay.” Klaus says, all false cheer, sitting down next to Ben in nothing but a bath towel. “We can just hang out.”

“I’d rather be by myself.” Ben’s whole body is pulled taught. “Really.”

The others had all been so confident, in their own way. Klaus never had to try too hard to persuade anyone: he offered himself and they had taken. It had been easy, too easy in fact, for Klaus to give into it; to Luther’s silent authority as he pressed Klaus down into the mattress without a word, shutting his mind off and letting his body respond to Five’s unforgiving commands, Diego’s eager – well, Klaus doesn’t want to think about that one.

But Ben doesn’t take like the others do and he isn’t going to give in that easily, either. Because Ben isn’t just a brother to Klaus. He’s also his best friend.

_“You and Number Six are close.” Reginald says, an accusation. “You know him better than I myself.”_

“You were so cool today.” Klaus begins, nudging Ben ever-so-gently with his shoulder. “So _brave_ out there. The others always want to take the credit for themselves and fight over who gets to talk in the interviews, but not you. You stay quiet.” Then, dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “I’ve always liked that about you.”

“Klaus.” Ben’s voice shakes with a warning but Klaus doesn’t miss the spots of color rising to his cheeks, the way his eyes linger on his bare legs when he crosses one over the other. Not totally disinterested, then.

“But you have more bragging rights than all of us combined. It’d be awesome if you just shut Luther down some time. I bet he’d cry like a baby if you so much as poked him with a tentacle-”

“I don’t care about that kind of thing.”

“You must be feeling sick, right?” Klaus lets out a sympathetic noise when Ben nods. “You always do. I can’t even imagine how much of a toll it must take on your body, on your mind, keeping all of that inside of you.” That’s not totally true. “But you never complain. Such a good brother, Ben. The best.”

Klaus dares to inch his hand towards Ben’s and begins to play, tentatively, with his fingers. Ben sighs but doesn’t pull away. Klaus knows he isn’t used to being touched.  

“How much does it take?” Klaus continues casually, stroking Ben’s fingernails with the pad of his thumb, one by one. “How much self-restraint does it take to stay in total control of your body like that?”

Ben’s eyes flick to his face and hold there, lips slightly parted, and Klaus is leaning in instinctively when Ben snatches his hand away.

“I said I can’t. 

A part of Klaus stings with the rejection, indignation rising up. “Yes, you can.”

“I don’t care what you did with the others.” Ben trains his gaze to the ground, resolute. “I won’t do that to you.”

Maybe he’s just starved for affection after Five’s demeaning techniques, but the emotion in Ben’s voice makes Klaus’s heart do a funny little flip.

_“You understand what I need from you this time.” It’s never a question with Reginald, even when it’s phrased like one. Klaus has learned this the hard way. “And you agree.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I don’t care if you think he doesn’t want you.” Fingers digging into his shoulder in a mockery of a paternal squeeze. “You’ll just have to make him.”_  

Klaus falls to his knees and reaches for Ben’s crotch. 

“Klaus, stop.”

“Ben, I have to.” Klaus bickers with Ben like this is any other day, struggling with his brother’s zipper as Ben’s fingers scrabble at his own. “You don’t need to do a thing. You’ll like it-”

“Please just stop.”

Klaus freezes. Ben is crying. Not just regular crying, either. From his position, Klaus can see the tracks of tears on his reddened cheeks and the shine of snot under his nose. Klaus falls back on his heels as he watches Ben scrub at his face with the sleeve of his blazer.

“I’m sorry.” Klaus says hollowly, sitting back on his heels and feeling like a monster.

“S’notyourfault.” Ben hiccups. 

Klaus wants to scream and hit the floor. He is so, so close to succeeding in this awful task Reginald has selected just for him, but if Ben won’t cooperate, if Ben won’t let Klaus convince him that he’s doing this for his own good -

_“Number Six’s progress has stalled lately.”_

It’s okay. Klaus can change tactics. 

“Oh.”

Ben lets out a strangled sound when Klaus massages his belly, soothingly, over his uniform shirt. Right where the tentacles live.

“Are you _crazy_?”

“Just relax.” Klaus doesn’t know how he manages to sound so calm when there’s a hysterical voice screaming in his head to stop. It’s probably the shock. His fingers roam to untuck Ben’s shirt from his shorts, deliberately slow, feeling Ben’s whole body rise and fall with his shallow breath. He finds warm skin and palms it, soothingly, marveling at all the horrors that lurk beneath the soft surface. “You don’t have to suffer alone.”

He is struck then, beatifically, by the image of tentacles bursting out and curling around his neck, squeezing-

“Please.” Ben surrenders with a broken sigh. “Please keep doing that.”

Klaus wishes he could enjoy the victory.

Klaus nudges Ben’s thighs apart to settle between his legs and trace feather-light touches along the faint lines of his abdomen. Ben shivers and Klaus knows he’s fighting every instinct not to lean into his touch. His skin is practically vibrating with the effort. Klaus presses a kiss to his belly button and suddenly there’s fingers in his hair.

“See how good I can take care of you if you let me?"

Klaus buries his nose into Ben’s tummy and darts out his tongue to lick a long strip of his skin, starting at the downy hairs of his budding happy trail and up his torso, stopping to look up at Ben with meaning.

“I could hurt you.” Ben whispers, scared, conflicted. _Curious_.

“I know you won’t.” And Klaus can see it in his eyes, that Ben wants to believe him, how very badly he wants to crumble, so he pushes. He dances his fingers down, ever-so-gently, to cup the stiff bulge forming in Ben’s shorts. Ben makes a small, pleading sound and it would be a turn-on if he didn’t look so ashamed. “I can handle you. All of you.”

“Shit, Klaus, why do you always have to be so pushy-”

Because Klaus has always been good at getting Ben to do what he wants. It started with convincing him to sneak downstairs for leftover cookies and graduated to helping him sneak out at night. Klaus frowns and wonders if Reginald knows about that last part.

“Cause I wanna see it.”

Ben hisses but doesn’t fight when Klaus pulls down his shorts and exposes his cock, relaxing when he sees it has already started leaking precum. He hums a sound of approval but holds back from touching it, careful not to tip the delicate balance, knowing he has Ben by a thread.

“So big.” Klaus murmurs, and Ben gives him a furtive look. “Good thing I finger-fucked myself real good for you in the shower.”

Ben stares, slack-jawed.

“Come on, Ben, just give in.” Klaus looks up through his eyelashes, using the same mischievous, peer pressuring tone he uses to jostle Ben out of his sleep, undoing the knot in his towel and letting it spill to the floor. “You know you want to.”

Klaus rises to press their lips together in a soft, fragile thing of a kiss and relief floods through him when Ben finally reciprocates, trembling hands sliding over his naked back and letting Klaus straddle either side of his hips. 

“I prepared myself for you.” Klaus says, telling himself this is going well, even as Ben has his face buried in his chest and is holding him more for comfort than any sexual gratification. He noses Ben’s cheek, reassuringly. “Got myself dripping wet.”

“But I know you don’t want this.” Ben shudders against Klaus as he rolls his hips in his lap in response. “Not with me.”

So that was it.

“Oh Ben.” Klaus pulls back to look at him, admonishing. “You think I haven’t thought about this before?”

He feels Ben’s cock twitch underneath him.

Bingo.

Klaus slides off of him and stretches out on the mattress, tugging Ben with him, spreading his legs for him to crawl in between.

“But I don’t.” Ben’s voice fills with a rare vulnerability he rarely lets Klaus see, even as he's fumbling down on top of him. “I don’t know what to do-”

“That’s okay.” Klaus says with a confidence he doesn’t feel, trying not to think about how badly it turned out last time he took the lead. “I do.” 

Any further protest dies in Ben’s throat when Klaus lines up his cockhead to his hole and guides him inside, staring at Klaus with so much trust that it makes his heart ache.

“ _Klaus_.”

Ben sinks in slowly and Klaus sighs at the stretch, moaning his encouragement as he arches his legs upwards to take him deeper, until he’s buried all the way to the hilt. Ben goes still once he’s there, panting softly against Klaus’s shoulder and looking overwhelmed. Klaus wraps his arms around his neck to keep him in place.

“Are you okay?” Ben whispers, sounding pained. “You’re really tight.”

It does hurt a little, but Klaus is to blame for that, not taking enough time to scissor himself open wide enough in the shower, too busy slickening his hole up to the knuckle. He hadn’t wanted to scare Ben to death by bringing the lube with him and playing his hand so early.

“Feels good.” Klaus bends he’s knees even closer to his chest and Ben nearly loses balance as he tips forward, curling his fingers in the sheets by Klaus’s head and groaning. 

“Don’t wanna hurt you-” 

A thrilling image of his sweet, timid brother losing all control and tearing him apart flashes through Klaus’s mind and goes straight to his dick, hardening against his stomach.

“Move.” Klaus lets his voice go low, wanton, squirming on Ben’s cock as if to promise he’s adjusted to his size. “Please?”

Ben stays stubbornly planted inside of him, trembling with self-restraint, staring down at Klaus with a mix of concern and reverence that makes his cheeks burn. Klaus does think it’s admirable, really, how long he’s held out. But Ben is still a teenage boy, just like him, and Klaus can see the desire in his eyes. The _gratitude_.

_“I really get to have sex with Klaus?”_

Maybe there is some comfort in knowing they are all the same, at the end of the day. 

“I told you.” Klaus tilts his head to catch Ben’s lips, lingering there, and he can practically feel Ben’s cock swell inside of him. “You don’t need to be in control anymore. I’m not gonna break.”

Ben’s eyes flutter closed but the knot of concern in his forehead doesn’t go away as he finally gives in, inching out to Klaus’s rim before rocking all the way back inside, slow and steady, creating an easy rhythm. Klaus moans filthily in encouragement and enjoys the way it makes Ben’s breath hitch. 

It’s nice. Too nice, for Klaus.

“Harder.”

“R-Really?” 

Klaus replies by locking his ankles tightly around the small of Ben’s back and tugging him down so their chests press together, snapping his hips up to meet his thrusts and ignoring the way it burns. Ben tentatively steadies himself with one palm flat on the bed and the other grasping Klaus’s thigh, pushing it back until his foot is dangling over Ben’s shoulder, the new angle making it easier to piston in and out.

“You’re so good at this.” Klaus gasps out, wondering deliriously if anyone can hear him. Their rooms aren’t that far apart and Ben is straight across the narrow corridor from Diego. “So much better than the others.”

Ben’s hips stutter but he doesn’t stop.

“I knew you would be, Ben.” Klaus continues, loudly, emboldened. “Knew how good you could fill me, so much harder, last so much longer than-”

“Don’t talk about them.”

Klaus’s eyes open and a flash of fear goes through him when he sees Ben is staring back at him directly, pupils blown wide and dark with desire. Klaus feels heat pool in his stomach.  

“Of course.” He says softly, shifting gears with ease and cupping the back of Ben’s head, fingers brushing the baby hairs on his neck. “I’m yours, Ben. All yours.”

Ben buries his face in Klaus’s neck. “God, Klaus-”

“Yours to mark.” Ben gasps against his hot skin and the words begin to tumble out. He moves his other hand to fist his own neglected length. “Your little – dirty little cockslut, yours to take and bend over and fuck whenever you want, make me worship your dick, call me your bitch, Ben-”

“Stop.”

Klaus immediately stops working himself.

“Sorry, couldn’t help touching myself, I’m such a needy-”

“Stop talking about yourself like that.” Ben’s voice is hard and his eyes are full of concern, slowing to an agonizing standstill that makes Klaus kick his legs underneath, barely registering his words.

“What?" 

“Stop calling yourself names.” The knot in Ben’s brow is back. “It’s – it’s ruining it for me, okay?”

“Oh.” Klaus lets his head fall back against the pillow, confidence shaken, feeling as if the marks from his time with Five are written all over him. “It’s dirty talk.” He explains, as if Ben is unfamiliar with the concept. “It’s meant to be…sexy.”

“It isn’t.”

 Klaus looks away, hot shame filling his chest. This is what he gets for thinking he’s in control for once, he thinks bitterly, sure Ben is going to pull out and everything is going to be ruined-

“You look so much prettier when you’re letting yourself enjoy it.” Ben kisses him, almost mind-numbingly gentle, leaving their lips connected. “You don’t need to say that stuff to me.”

Klaus closes his eyes, pained, because why does Ben have to be so sweet? Even Luther’s damning silence was more bearable than this.

“I thought you’d like it.” Klaus feels at a complete loss for how to recover this, feeling almost silly with Ben’s cock still speared inside of him, his own precum cooling on his belly.

“You could be-” Ben bites his own lip, as if in deep thought, and then treats Klaus by rocking back into him experimentally. “You could be pretty for me, Klaus. Do you like that?”

And Klaus wants to scream for Ben to stop acting holier-than-thou and fuck him like the second-(third, fourth)-hand-goods he is, but instead he whines like he’s never been touched before.

"Oh, seems like you do like that." 

“Shut up.” He whispers, embarrassed, blushing under his praise. “Stop it, Ben.”

Ben smiles then, though his eyes still look a little watery, as he begins to pick up his pace again, one hand threading gently in Klaus’s hair.

“Make such sweet sounds, you know that, Klaus?” How can Ben know how to _tease_ him at a time like this? Klaus’s cock fills again, harder than before, and he thrashes in the bed sheets and slaps at Ben’s back. “I didn’t know you could be so cute-”

“I hate you.” Klaus yells when Ben grasps his cock and grins, as innocently as a little boy pulling pigtails. Klaus mewls with overstimulation when a thumb grazes his slit. “Don’t, if you do that, you’re gonna make me-”

Ben hits that special spot in side of him and Klaus clenches around him, instinctively, and they’re both panting into each other’s mouths.

“You want to come, Klaus?”

Klaus can only stare up at him, scandalized, and then Ben is rutting into him faster than before.

 "You took such good care of me, Klaus." Ben's voice drops low as he practically kisses the words into the shell of Klaus's ear, so Klaus can't fight him away if he tried. His rhythm is different than before, like he's putting his whole body into it - shorter, faster, more urgent -  "Love seeing the way you react, keep crying out all prettily-"

“Please.” Klaus gasps, not even sure what he’s begging for anymore, bouncing against the mattress as he struggles to keep up with Ben’s erratic thrusts.  He imagines Ben can swallow him whole if he wants to. “Please.” 

Ben curls all the way over Klaus and holds his hands in both of his, fucking Klaus like he wants to disappear inside of him. 

“You’re so good. So good for me, Klaus.” 

Klaus keens, feeling like his body has turned to liquid beneath Ben and it’s all he can do to keep lifting his hips as needy, pathetic little whines escape his lips. He chases after Ben’s cock every time it slides out too far, fisting greedy fingers tighter on Ben’s shoulders in satisfaction when he dives back inside, fully sheathed. 

Klaus is stunned when his orgasm spurts out of him in a hot flash, going so boneless that Ben has to hold his whole body upright as he fucks into him.

“I’m sorry.” Ben moans and Klaus is so blissed-out he can barely hear him, but he knows Ben must be close, because his own hole is twitching around his cock and sucking him deeper inside. “Shit, Klaus, I’m so sorry- I can’t hold it-”

“Let go.” 

Ben almost bends him in half when he spills inside of him, letting out a sound that makes the hair on Klaus’s arms stand on edge when he finally comes apart, whole body trembling until he slumps on top of Klaus, completely spent.

Klaus holds Ben close and enjoys the feeling of being brainless and fucked-out and locked together with him. They remain that way for some time, until Ben tips over onto his side, remaining sprawled with Klaus in a tangle of interconnected limbs. Klaus tucks himself against him when he thinks Ben might start to panic, desperate to hold onto the moment, even though he's jittery and exhausted too.

“I’m sorry.” Ben whispers and shakes his head when Klaus reaches to trace his lips. “I should’ve been stronger-” 

“What are you talking about?” Klaus silences him with a kiss, possessive, all but covering his mouth when Ben tries to speak again. “You were perfect.”

"Why's he making you do this?" Ben asks against his fingers in a small, haunted voice. 

"I told you. I wanted to."

Klaus smiles and Ben returns it, weakly, thinking Klaus is smiling at him. Klaus lets him believe it.

 

* * *

 

 _“Lately, Number Six’s progress has stalled. It is, quite frankly, a source of concern for me. He remains an emotionally immature boy: sensitive, passive, always looking to somebody else to lead him.” Reginald lists each thing with more contempt than the last, eyes never leaving Klaus’s own. “The powers he has inside of him may never mature until he does himself. He’s not_ _a child anymore. It’s time for him to grow up. Do you understand?”_

_Not really. “I think so.”_

_“You think so?” Reginald’s tone is mocking. “Let me put it this way then: you don’t want him to turn out like you, do you?”_

_Klaus’s heart seizes and he shakes his head._

_“So help him.” Reginald speaks calmly but Klaus recognizes the promise of his threat. “Help Number Six present as a man, like the rest of your brothers. Obviously I would prefer to use a woman to assist him, but you’re the next best thing, so do try not to enjoy yourself too much. Unless you think Number Six should find a position such as the one you have now more…befitting, for his progress?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then go and thank him.”_

* * *

 

“Thank you.” Klaus whispers, threading their fingers together. He’ll tell Ben about the report card in the morning, if he lets him stay that long.

For now they can both remain in the fantasy, soaking in the sound of nothing but their shared breathing, panting into one another’s mouths and letting the horror wash over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this as complete for now because I technically finished the prompt, but I hope to add an extra Diego chapter or one-shot soon! Thanks so much to everyone for reading!! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
